Kim Possible: Still The Drama
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Prom has come and gone, Drakken and Shego's latest plot has been averted and a romance has blossomed in Team Possible, but with the new teamup of Monkey Fist and Gill plus Bonnie's meddling Kim and Ron will learn keeping a romance going isn't very easy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual, I DON'T own Kim Possible. **

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for So The Drama …**

_Global Justice Main Medical Science Facility_

A strange looking humanoid sea creature that was once a human boy named Gill floated in a large sealed tank. Water bubbled from his mouth as he floated there with a board expression on his face. Suddenly his eyes lit up when he noticed movement in the dark closed lab. "What's this?" He asked as six monkeys dressed in ninja outfits moved through the shadows.

Two of the martial artist primates approached the tank and pulled out a large glass cutter. Slowly they cut a circle roughly the size of Gill's body, finally they pulled the cut glass away and the water rushed out to the floor.

Gill landed on all fours before standing up, "Ok, not to sound ungrateful but why'd you fur balls help me?" Gill asked as the monkeys' leader stepped out of the shadows.

"Greetings, my friend," the genetically mutated Montgomery Fiske walked out in his black gi and a small smile on his face, "I just assumed you would like to aid me on a task?"

"Why would I help you?" Gill snorted a laugh.

"Does the name Ronald Dean Stoppable mean anything to you?" Fiske asked, with a smile.

"The squweeb? What's this gotta do with that freak?" Gill growled.

"Freak? One to talk, we are …" Fisk sighed, looking at his own monkey-like hand. "Anyway, how would you like to aid me in destroying him?"

"I'm listening …" The fish-boy smiled, as Monkey Fist draped an arm around his scaly shoulder and lead him away.

"My friend, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

**KIM POSSIBLE: STILL THE DRAMA**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

Kim Possible's eyes snapped open and cut to the digital clock on her night table. She's gotten maybe thirty minutes of sleep the night before but she was still full of energy. She kicked her legs excitedly before flipping, literally flipping off the bed. It was the Saturday after the Prom, and the day she finally got a real boyfriend. She dressed in her usual cargo and the green shirt Ron always liked. The thought of Ron caused her to slap her hand over her mouth to muffle the squeal.

She bounced down the stairs moving around the crumbled remains of their living room toward the kitchen where her parents and brothers were already up. "Good morning, everybody!" Kim said cheerfully.

"You seem happy, Kimmie Cub," Mr. Possible said, looking up from the paper, "Your prom go well?"

"It was amazing …" Kim sighed.

"Your … boyfriend treat you right?" Mrs. Possible asked somewhat sadly.

"Oh, more then that, mom, he was amazing …" Kim breathed with a dazed expression, "we've gone steady too."

Mrs. Possible sniffled a little, "What does Ron think about this? You've talked to him haven't you? He's seen pretty upset lately …"

"Oh yeah, Mom, we talked last night," Kim smiled, her eyes dancing, "he's as happy about it as I am."

"Oh … that's great …" Mrs. P sighed, before the screen door opened as Ron Stoppable bounced into the kitchen, smiling brighter then he had in a while.

"Good morning, Possible Clan," Ron grinned, "How's everybody doing this bon diggity day?"

"A lot better now," Kim replied, standing up and turning toward the boy.

"What's the occasion Ron, I haven't seen you so hap-" Mrs. Possible froze when she saw her daughter grab Ron and kissed him in a very non-best friendly way. "Whoa …"

All activity ceased in the kitchen. The Tweebs Jim and Tim sat still, frozen in space holding their spoons in the air before their gapping mouths. Mr. Possible sat and had the coffee not began to overflow onto the kitchen table one would think it was a photograph, and his wife beside him wasn't much better.

"Come on, baby," Kim said, breaking the kiss, "Already got your favorite." She said motioning to the bowl of coco-puffs. Kim led her new boyfriend to the table, sat him down, then plopped down in his lap. "Here, let me," She grinned with a wink, as she shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

"Um … when … err … uh … when did this happen?" Mrs. Possible asked, being the first to come out of her stupor, tilting Mr. Possible's coffee pot up stopping the flow of coffee. "What happened to … uh … shoot … what was his name … Erin … Eros … Uhhh Eric!"

"Oh, he melted into a pile of green goop," Kim shrugged snuggling into Ron's chest. "No big."

"Ok …" Mrs. Possible said slowly, almost robotically moving to her seat at the table where she like the others stared at the couple.

Few spoonfuls later, Kim's Kimmunicator chimed in her pocket causing her to pout. "Awe, I was hoping for some peace and quiet after last night …" Kim sighed pulling it out to meet Wade's face on the small handheld's monitor.

"Hey, Kim, got a hit on your … are you sitting on Ron's lap?" Wade asked with a very confused expression.

"Yeah, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, not making a move to get off Ron's lap or untangle her arm from around the back of his neck.

"One second … stay very still." Wade instructed as he tapped a few buttons and a blue light scanned Kim and Ron up and down. "That's weird … no Moodulators …"

"Wade, were not under any mind control. We are really a couple now." Kim chuckled, "Now what's the sitch already?"

"Um …" Wade blinked a few times, seemingly lost.

"Focus, Wade," Kim sighed, "Why did you page me?"

"Right, right, sorry. This just going to take some getting use to …" Wade shook his head, "The Global Justice lab was broken into last night. They sent a warning."

"Monkey Fist did somethin' didn't he?" Ron asked strangely.

"Yeah he did, how'd you guess?" Wade asked even more confused.

"Lucky guess …" Ron shrugged, earning curious gazes from Kim and Wade both.

"Anyway, he broke Gill out, video feeds got him and his pajama-covered pets breaking fish-lips out of his fish bowl," Wade said, feeding the video in.

"Oh that figures," Ron rolled his eyes. "Crazy monkeys and mutant fish-monsters …"

"Don't worry, Ron, we've got um before, we can get them again." Kim said squeezing his shoulder in a hug while resting her head in the bend of his neck.

"Oooook …" Wade drew out as he stared at his two friends, "That's all I got for now … I think I'll lay down for a while before I do any digging on this … and you two need to take a cold shower."

"Ok," Kim giggled.

"SEPERATELY!" Wade finished desperately, before the feed closed.

Kim laughed lightly before a spoon plunged into her mouth. "MAY!" Kim complained with a mouth-full. "meh firl mit ill like fo on't like 'er laugh!" Kim complained through chomps.

"Said the girl who's continually shoved food in MY mouth." Ron smirked at the redhead in his lap.

Kim grabbed the spoon away and got the biggest bite it could hold and lifted it toward Ron face, but turned it toward her own and chomped it with a smug look, neither noticing the continuing deathly silence in the room.

"So, we still on to hang at the mall after Sabbath?" Ron asked, smiling softly.

"Of course, it's a date," Kim nodded.

"Booyah, so I'll pick you up after service … so I better get home so I can get ready." Ron said then dropped into silence. "KP?"

"Mmhmm?" Kim looked at Ron in confusion.

"You're kinda … ya know … I can't get up with you on my lap," Ron chuckled.

"Oh right, sorry," Kim blushed as she hopped off her boyfriend's lap and followed him to the door. "See you this afternoon, Ron."

"Yuppers," Ron nodded, glancing over her shoulder to smile at the dazed parents and brothers, "Break um in easy, babe."

Kim laughed lightly before moving in to kiss him bye. Wasn't anything flashy, just a simple peck kiss.

Ron waved good bye to the family before walking out the door. Kim stood there waving for a few moments before returning to the table and her dumbfounded family.

"Kim … when did this happen?" Mrs. Possible asked again and Mr. Possible nodded mutely in agreement.

"I'm not really sure, honestly …" Kim brought a finger to her lip. "Eric wasn't even real, mom, he was one of Drakken's synthodrones. It … really hit me hard. I even almost gave up and let Drakken have his win. Ron wouldn't let me do it though, and pieces just started to fit into place. Then we went to the prom together … holding hands, which felt better then anything I've ever done by the way … and … then we danced … we hugged … then we … promise you won't hurt him, Dad …He kissed me … or I kissed him … little fuzzy on the details on who started it but … wow … he's good."

"So … you and Ron, are together now? Really?" Mrs. Possible asked, her eyes glistening and her hands clasped before her almost as if she was begging her daughter.

Kim nodded with a grin, and a split second later Mrs. Possible was on her feet pumping her fist in the air. "BOOYAH!" She cheered before turning to her still stunned husband, tilting his head up and giving him a hard kiss on the lips. She broke the kiss and turned to her youngest boys, "Did you hear that, boys? Your big sister's finally with Ron! And I'm only a few years away from being Grandma and you two Uncles Tim and Jim!" only response was the catatonic Jim falling sideways off the chair and Kim turning crimson and calling out for her mother to stop.

* * *

Light shined through the curtains of the filled yet neatly organized bedroom. It was very well furbished and appeared to belonged to a very spoiled rich girl. In the far corner of the room a well tanned brunet sat alone still in her prom dress. "Stupid Prom … Stupid Possible … Stupid Stoppable … Stupid Brick … Stupid Monique … Stupid world …" she grumbled as he grinded her teeth together. 

How could that have happened she thought, "Stupid … LOSERS!" She shouted pounding her fist onto the armrest of her chair. "They're all Losers, every last one of them! All of those idiots, all losers cheering for fellow losers actually 'dating'! BAH!"

"And K, thinking she's the world's greatest everything who can do anything! Just because she goes out and plays hero … and gets all the best guys … Josh, Eric, then settles for THAT, less then a few hours after she had … wait …"

"Kim and Ron are inseparable …" She repeated her own words, then remembered several things she'd heard Kim say. "Oh I couldn't save the world without Ron! He's the best friend I could ever want … she loves him … she really loves the pathetic freak …"

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, you make it TOO easy!" Bonnie giggled jumping to her feet, "You got your prize, at just … the … right … time …"

"Way to go, Stoppable," Bonnie purred, throwing herself onto her bed, "Catch the dropped ball like a pro!"

* * *

Kim finally made it to her room, barely getting away from her mother's barrage of questions mixed with squeals and strange Ron-like exclamations. She threw herself onto her bed before grabbing her telephone. She started to call Ron but remembered he was with his family so she settled on calling Monique to exchange up-to-date info. 

The phone rang three times before it was finally picked up, and to Kim's surprise it was a deep yet young male voice. "Hello?"

"Um … BRICK?" Kim gapped into the phone.

"Oh, Hey, this Kim?" Brick laughed, "Congrats on finally getting with Stoppable. Just why couldn't ya wait a couple weeks, I could have won a bundle!"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, temporarily forgetting Brick answered Monique's line. "Are you saying there was a pool going on me and Ron?"

"Yup!" Brick nodded, "I was down for graduation with Stoppable proposing or somethin', But it was Zita who got her first year of college paid for."

"W-What?" Kim whimpered, her eyes widening. "Um … that's … nice, Brick … Tell Monique I'll call her later … ok?"

"Cool, cya, Kim!" Brick said as he hung up.

"What's Brick doing at Monique's … this early in the morning and … what's he doing there period?" Kim asked out loud as she hung up the phone. "I know her parents are out of town for the weekend but … could she … would she … with … BRICK?"

"Ok, sick and wrong images in head …" Kim shook her head, getting off her bed and moving to her closet. She wanted something comfortable but nice to wear on her trip to the mall with Ron … but what? She dug around for a few moments before she finally found a light blue dress. "This is the one I wore that one time Drakken almost made me disappear every time I blushed but went on a date anyway with … um …" Kim had to stop to think. "Was that … who did I go out with?" Kim narrowed her eyes in concentration, "It was … Bobby … no that was a flop a few months later … crap who was that …"

Kim shook her head with a smile, "Doesn't matter anymore anyway." She said as she laid out the dress, and went to her vanity mirror to go through her make up and prepare, not realizing how short her relationship-caused high was going to last …

**To Be Continued …**

C. Cowboy: Yes, you're reading right, a Classic Cowboy Kim Possible fanfiction that ISN'T a crossover or fusion with anything else! ok ... calm down ... It's not the end of the world! After watching So The Drama I couldn't help but start this one out. I know I have other fics on my plate, but like I said I couldn't resist, this plot hit me and wouldn't let go. I'm going to continue some of my other fics, but a lot of them will be paused until I get out of college for summer break after the first week of May, when I'll have a lot more time to mess with my characters heads anyway, I hope you like this follow up to the grandest original Disney animated made-for-TV feature and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, over fifty reviews for one chapter, only fic that ever got that much of a responce was one of my HP fics that's on portkey(dot)org! thanks everybody, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Andspecial thanks go to Jareth Leonine and Fusion Blasterfor helping me come up with the concept of this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2: Rebound?**

Ron laughed and waved goodbye to a couple younger kids as he walked out of the Synagogue he had attended even longer then he had known KP. "Ronald, wait up a second," Rabbi Katz called after him as he walked quickly behind the teenager.

"What's the sitch, Rabbi K?" Ron asked turning to meet the Rabbi.

"I must say I'm a bit disappointed, Ronald," Katz said with an over-played frown. "I was watching the news late last night and I heard a certain heroic duo finally gave into the inevitable. So … I wonder why you didn't bring your new girlfriend with you to Temple. I have many stories I have not shared with Kimberly of your younger days before you met I've been saving for this very occasion."

"Number one," Ron held up a finger, "I didn't know how you and the others would take it, I mean … you know Kim's a gentile … numbers two …" Ron held up another finger, "I KNOW you have stories, that's another reason KP's not here. And finally number three …" he held up a third finger, "We made the evening news?"

"You two are practically celebrities, Ronald," Katz patted his shoulder, "I'm surprised it wasn't in the morning paper personally."

"Yeah … I noticed that too, Mr. P was reading the paper and wasn't ready at all when I came over for breakfast…" Ron finished with a small chuckle.

"I want you to know up front, Ronald," Rabbi Katz said growing serious as his parents joined them, "Jewish and Gentiles having relationships is often frowned upon and are among some of the hardest relationships to keep flowing, son. Especially if it's a relationship between a Christian and a Jew." The Rabbi stated, giving a small smile as Ron's frown grew with each word. "But if God has allowed any two people to walk on this earth that can make a relationship work despite that difference, Ronald … it's you and Kimberly."

"Thank you, Rabbi," Ron ducked his head slightly as a pink shade crossed his freckled cheeks.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, son," Mrs. Stoppable grinned, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "My future daughter-in-law must be doing a good job of humbling you." She said, making Ron blush harder.

"Don't you have a lady waiting for you, son?" Mr. Stoppable winked.

"Um … yeah, bye guys!" Ron waved before running toward his motor scooter.

"Young love, he'd bend over backwards for her," Mrs. Stoppable sighed, before glaring at her husband. "Like you USED to do for me."

"Hey!" Mr. Stoppable backed up placing a hand on his swollen belly, "In cased you didn't notice, I don't think I can bend over forward for anyone, let alone bend backwards!"

"Excuses …" Mrs. Stoppable grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest before moving toward their car.

* * *

Ron walked into the Possible home as he had done countless times before, and as always made his way toward Kim's room. "Lucy, I'm home!" Ron called out in a overly fake accent as he entered her bedroom to find Kim at her computer. 

Kim glanced back at him and gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before going back to her work. "What you working on?" Ron asked as he walked up behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Wade sent some info by email," Kim explained typing away at the keyboard, "These are Montgomery Fisk's financial info both legal and Swiss accounts."

"And …" Ron studied the screen, "What's this?" he said pointing to a big drop in the funds at nine am today.

"It looks like he pulled out a big bit of money for something this morning," Kim said, "I also had Wade run a check on all activities by Monkey Boy's aliases, and found something."

"Ronald Simos booked an international flight to Paris that left about an hour ago," Kim read, "And Wade did some research and found out the Jeu de Paume is having a exhibit on Gorilla and Mountainous Monkey Based artwork."

"Sounds like Monkey Fist's MO," Ron nodded, "So when do we leave?"

"The artwork arrives tomorrow afternoon at the museum, so Wade used a favor to get us a flight over to Paris and a room at Hotel Bel Ami Saint Germain Des Pres for tonight." Kim said, "We have to be at the airport at two so that gives us an hour to hit the mall and get matching tourist clothing to blend in."

"Matching tourist cloths check!" Ron nodded, before freezing "Wait, back up the truck, _A_ room?"

"Mr. Stoppable, how shameful … Dating for less then a day and already taking me to a hotel room …" Kim teased before moving in to kiss his cheek, "I'm kidding, it's a two bed, so unless you can't behave in close proximity …"

Ron turned crimson before Kim grabbed his hand, "C'mon we don't have all day!"

"R-Right," Ron nodded, before being led out of the room.

* * *

Within thirty minutes at the mall Kim and Ron had got what was needed for the overnighter mission and were seated at the food court resting. "Ok, we've both got comfortable walking shoes, and I have a new pair of shorts and you a new pair of kaki pants and we both have matching button up tourist shirts … I think we're set." 

"Cool," Ron nodded, "So what's the game plan?"

"A chopper's going to come to pick us up at my place that'll take us to Upperton International," Kim explained, "From there we'll be taking the flight to Paris, it'll be late getting there, but Wade's already got us checked in so we can go straight to our room." She nodded before going to stand up, "Well, I'm going to the ladies room, be right back, babe." She winked before walking away.

Ron smirked when he noticed she was putting a slight bit more sway to her hips as she walked and remembered the times she put on that act to other guys. 'My turn at last!' he thought with a slight chuckle.

"Hi, Stoppable," Bonnie said in her usual tone as she approached him at his and Kim's table.

"Um … Hi Bonnie?" Ron asked surprised not only by her presence but that she was engaging a conversation with him.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at the prom last night," Bonnie said sounding actually sorry. "I was just surprised and thought maybe you two were doing a joke or something, I wasn't expecting this till you two were at least half way through college … especially with K's emotion swings…"

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know I've never really treated you worth a crap, but after me and K were stuck together we've kind of understood each other better, you know?" Bonnie then placed an arm on Ron's shoulder, "I guess Kim just saw in you what I never could, but if you can make her happy, go for it! That is … if it's not a rebound thing or anything …" Bonnie sighed, looking away.

"Rebound?" Ron cocked his head to the side curiously. "Let's pretend I've never heard of that …"

"Ron …" Bonnie massaged his shoulder, "I'm sure you and Kim care about each other a lot, but you have to understand she was just with Erik … and … well … I'm not sure how to tell you this but … earlier this week, Kim told me and the girls about how one night when the folks were away Erik came over and … well … girls don't just up and forget that first time overnight. And … you care about her, you care about her a lot, and with Erik turning out to be one of those robot things of Dr. Drakken's … she might just be using you as a crutch until she recovers from losing Erik."

"Huh … What did Kim and Erik do while the parents and tweebs were ….. OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron nodded, "But that didn't happen. Kim told me she wanted to but she never even kissed him." He nodded firmly.

"Stoppable, if I had had sex with a syntho… whatsis I wouldn't want to tell my best friend about it either …" Bonnie shook her head, "Besides, remember that Halloween a few years ago? I heard all about it, Kim lied to you, her parents, and her other friends with utter ease."

"She made a mistake then," Ron shrugged off her arm, "And unless you show me concrete proof of … what you said happened, I trust Kim. And that's that."

"Ok, I just wanted to warn you, Ron," Bonnie gave a small smile, "I just don't want to see one of the strongest friendships in school go down over a mistake …" she said, and then walked off leaving Ron to ponder her 'warning'.

A moment later Kim returned and quickly noticed Ron's frown. "What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked with concern edged on her face.

"KP, you and Erik … you never kissed or … anything right?" Ron asked, locking eyes with his best friend and girlfriend.

"No, we just held hands," Kim nodded, "I'm glad too … I mean … how disgusting would that be, kissing a Synthodrone?"

"Cool," Ron said grabbing her hand and giving it a loving squeeze. "So we don't have much time left till the ride gets to your place, right?"

"Right, we've got a long day tomorrow probably," Kim smiled as she stood up still holding Ron's hand as he joined her toward the parking lot where his upgraded scooter waited.

* * *

Kim's eyes widened as Ron's scooter pulled into the packed driveway of her home. The driveway and yard was full of her fellow students' cars, trucks and bikes. "What's going on?" 

"Oh, just heard your house needed some fixin'," Monique said as she walked with Brick who was carrying a large piece of two by four timber. "You help us all the time, might as well help you guys for a change."

"Yeah, your mother has wanted to remodel for a long time, Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Possible said walking up to pat Brick on the shoulder, "You've got a lot of good friends." He said as Brick turned to face him swinging the long timber and mistakenly popping Josh Mankey in the back of the skull.

Josh grabbed the back of his head, "Why you …"

"Oh, Josh, sorry dude, I didn't know you were there!" Brick said, turning toward Kim's ex too fast and swinging the beam again, this time hitting him across the face, sending him spinning.

Monique and Kim flinched as Josh fell to the ground. "Mrs. Dr. Possible!" Monique called toward the opened front door, "Brick took out another one!"

"Anyway," Monique said as Mrs. Possible came running out with her first aid and concussion check kit and rolled the KO'ed Josh onto his back. "Everyone's come out to help, Bonnie even showed up a few minutes before you did."

"Bonnie?" Kim asked, eyes going even wider with surprise, but shook it off when the chopper approached the house. "Oh we have to get our stuff, Ron, ride's here!"

Mr. Possible came out a moment later with the two backpacks. "You kids, be careful, ok?" He said, as Mrs. Possible stood up from the unconscious teen.

"One second Kimmie, I have one more thing for you!" She said before running into the house.

Kim nodded, and handing her backpack to her boyfriend. "Go ahead and get on the chopper, Ron, I'll be right behind you."

Kim waited for her mom who came back out with a small overnight pouch. "What's this?" she asked as her mother handed her the bag. She unzipped it and peaked inside and instantly turned a darker shade of red then her hair.

"Mom …" Kim finally forced herself to breath, though the pouch started to tremble … or was it the arms that held it shaking? "We've just … started dating … I don't think I'll … we'll need … um … these …"

"I'd rather you have them and not need them, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Then for you need them and not have them." She then gave a small smirk, "Just keep the pills away from Ron. Your father once took mine by mistake and … let's just say it was a weird few days."

"Thanks …" Kim said, her blush and trembling not lightening up at all.

"You better hurry, you don't want to miss your flight," Mrs. Possible said, ushering the still stunned teenager toward the chopper.

Kim climbed into the chopper and Ron stared at the small bag Kim stuffed into her back pack. "What she give you, Kim?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just necessities that might come in handy …" Kim said in a slightly squeaky, nervous voice.

"Oh ok …" Ron blinked, not satisfied with the answer but let it drop anyway, distracted by Kim cuddling against him.

"You sure you're ok?" Kim asked, laying her head on his shoulder. "You've been acting a little off since the mall."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ron said as he brought his arm around his girlfriend to pull her closer, "Just still trying to get the swing of not being the 'just the buddy' anymore." He said as the chopper lifted off the ground, neither noticing the slight movement in Kim's bedroom window.

**To Be Continued … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Broken Promise **

"What is my problem?" Ron asked himself as he laid on the large queen sized bed in his and Kim's hotel room in downtown Paris. He took a shuttering breath to try to calm his wrecked nerves. "Not like this is the first time we've shared a room … or a bed …" he whispered to himself as he rubbed his arms that wasn't covered by his white tee-shirt. "Oh heck, who am I kidding?" He sighed, gulping when he heard the shower cut off in the bathroom. "How the heck am I going to get any sleep tonight?"

"Iunno," Rufus chimed from his makeshift bed in the night table's drawer.

"That was a rhetorical question, bud …" Ron laid back throwing his arm over his eyes.

Inside the bathroom Kim was having the same difficulties Ron was. She sat on the toilet in a bath robe holding a small red one piece thong-bottom teddy mentally debating if it would be moving to fast to go out there in that. On the pro side it would be fun to see his reaction to seeing her in something like this, and her mom did make sure they were properly prepared in case … just thinking about that caused Kim to turn bright red. That was a down side. Kim wasn't all that sure how sexy she'd look even with this thing if her skin was bright red almost purple.

Kim finally stuffed the very small piece of clothing back into her duffle bag and sat back against the toilet. "It's not like we just met …" She softly complained to herself, before glancing down at Ron's discarded tee shirt and pants next to her bag. "When we get back I'm going to teach him how to pack …" She sighed before a small smile played on her lips. "Those do look more comfortable then that string up my butt …" She said giving one last glance to the teddy before making up her mind.

The door to the bathroom finally swung open and Ron turned to greet Kim but all he could do was let his jaw drop to the floor. Kim was standing in the door of the bathroom in her panties and Ron's favorite dark red jersey which was very oversized on Kim and hanging down off one shoulder. "This looked more sleepable then what I brought I hope you don't mind."

"I'm good," Ron squeaked, before shaking his head and cleared his throat, "I mean, that's fine, KP."

"Good, now move over," Kim said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"So … what's the game plan tomorrow?" Ron asked, gulping when Kim cuddled up against him.

"The art's due to arrive at the airport in the morning and we meet it there and ride with the escort, then we just sit and watch the stuff until either it's full locked down or Monkey Fist shows up." Kim stated, drawing imaginary circles on Ron's chest through. "We don't have to get up early so there's no reason at all for us to go to bed early either …" she said in a flirty tone that made Ron blush.

Ron gulped and forced down the blush as best he could. "Maybe we should talk about … that."

"Talk about what?" Kim asked, her own cheeks turning a shade of purple.

"Yeah, I know I can be a bit off the wall sometimes …" Ron said, chuckling slightly at the look Kim gave him. "Ok … most of the time but … I'm not so painfully oblivious to the fact that I'm a guy and you're a girl and with us being together to not know sooner or later we're gonna … do it."

Kim blushed, "You sound like Mom; only you didn't have a package of helpful … crap." Kim mumbled, suddenly looking like she wanted to crawl under the bed.

"What did your mom send?" Ron glanced at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Nothing!" Kim squeaked a little too quickly.

"Is it in your bag?" Ron smirked at the now pale faced, horrified redhead.

"No, of course not, there's nothing in there but my stuff," Kim said in a speedy voice.

Ron dove to the side of the bed grabbing Kim's backpack, and pulled out the bag Ron recognized as Mrs. Possible makeup bag. "Oh, KP, what are you doing with your mom's make up bag?"

"Put it back, Ron," Kim crawled toward him frantically. "It's just my make up and stuff, you know …"

"No it's not, your make up and stuff's right there in YOUR make up bag, so what's in this one hmm?" Ron grinned at his girlfriend as he played keep away with the bag.

Kim grabbed the bag finally and a tug-a-war began. "Ron, stop it, put it back!" Kim whined, had it not been for the contents of the bag, she'd have been marveling at the fact he was actually a bit stronger then her. "Ron! Give! It! Back!" Kim grunted finally ripping the zipper open sending the contents falling to the bed between them. Both stared at the items in shock.

Ron scanned the items. Two boxes labeled Trojans, one saying 'Her Pleasure' and another called 'Warm Sensations'. Then there were two squeeze bottles, one called 'Intimate Lube' and another was simply a tube of Icy Hot, as well as a bottle of birth control pills. "Great googly moogly …" Ron muttered, still staring at the items.

"Uh … KP … um … if this is what she sent you … you're mom really threw out the stops didn't she?" Ron laughed awkwardly, glancing up to see the death glare focused on him. Ron gulped loudly before turning his attention back to the items, picking up the 'Intimate Lube'. "Now this … made someone a fortune coming up with this, ya know. I mean who'd a thought of something like this huh?" Ron ended with another deep gulp as the death glare never let up.

"RUFUS!" Ron yelled desperately turning toward the night table.

"Uh-uh! All you!" the Naked Mole Rat chimed from the open drawer, before ducking in and closing it for cover.

"So, KP, what'll it be for our first time? Her Pleasure or Warm Sensations? Or do you have another in mind?" Ron asked holding up the two boxes before her, finally getting her to duck with the deep blush. "You know, ya gotta wonder how they came up with these. What did a guy go to bed with his girlfriend and say 'Hey? Let's try it with a surgical glove over my lil' buddy'?" Ron breathed a sigh of relief when Kim started to giggle slightly at his silliness. 'Thank you, God' he prayed before dropping the two boxes back to the mattress.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you'd make a sex joke, Ron," Kim shook her head, but keeping her blushing features hidden by her long hair.

"First time for everything, huh, KP?" Ron chuckled awkwardly.

"Maybe you're right," Kim took a trembling breath, wishing to rather face a horde of monkeys then to have this conversation. Yet she knew if they were going to let their relationship go any farther communication was going to have to be made. "Lets get this stuff put back up and then we talk."

The couple carefully returned the items to Kim's overnight bag and returned it to her pack then… they sat there in awkward silence.

"You know, I was just goofing around, messing with my parents this morning, right Ron?" Kim asked in a small voice, "Um, not that I didn't like sitting in your lap and feeding you like that. It's just … I don't … you know?"

"I think I know," Ron nodded, and the awkward silence returned.

Kim muttered something under her breath and turned a bright crimson and stared down at her lap.

"What was that KP?" Ron gulped, feeling the awkward weight pressing on him.

"I said … I said I've never … I've not had… I'm a virgin ok?" Kim said looking at everything but Ron or anything in his direction.

"Really, I mean," Ron scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, you and Josh went out for a long time and … I always figured and … um …"

"We didn't really get that far, Ron," Kim blushed again, still avoiding eye contact.

"Erik?" Ron asked again.

"Eww! I told you, we didn't even kiss," Kim said a bit flustered, "Besides, how sick and wrong would that be? I mean … was he even capable of that?"

"How … never mind …" Kim blushed and looked away.

"What is it, Kim?" Ron asked with a soft serious tone of voice, taking her hand in his.

"How about you, have you … you know?" the words fumbled out of Kim's mouth.

"Nope," Ron said with a solid shake of the head.

"Really?" Kim eyed him in surprise. "Not even _Yori-chan_?" Kim asked, Ron noting a bit of bite added to his Japanese friend's name.

"Kim, I didn't even know she LIKED me till you spelled it out to me a month or so ago," Ron gave a shy smile.

"How about Zita, you two dated for like a few months," Kim blushed even harder, "I mean, she was really into you then."

"Na, she just handled the joystick for a while," Ron said laying back, enjoying the sudden super-flustered expression crossing his girlfriend's features. "On my video games, that is," Ron added with a grin.

"Oh you little dweeb," Kim slapped him on the chest before jumping on him and beginning a tickle attack on his ribs. Ron laughed hard from the tickles before to Kim's surprise lifted her from under her arms and threw her on her back before counter pouncing.

"OK! OK! I give!" Kim laughed, and then blinked in surprise when she felt 'something'. She looked up at Ron and realized most of his weight was on her and his face was barely an inch from her own. It a fraction of a second she realized she was half naked, Ron was half naked, and he was on top of her. Her mind failed to process a problem with that.

They stared for minutes that felt like hours into each other eyes before their lips came together like magnets in as heated of a kiss as the one they had given one another at the prom.

Hands roamed and tongues wrestled as they enjoyed the moment of physical contact, when Kim finally gently pushed Ron off. "Wait, wait, I'm … we … I … we don't need to rush things, we've only just decided to try to be a couple, we need to slow down a little … ok?" she panted, not sure if she was asking Ron or herself.

She could see the faint signs of disappointment in Ron's eyes but he nodded. "It'll be worth it," He smiled before moving in to give her one last, more controlled kiss before rolling back to his side of the bed.

"You could hold me while I sleep though," Kim asked, throwing out a puppy dog pout for good measure.

"Please and thank you," Ron said, opening his arms and Kim rolled to him, and laid her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her.

* * *

"See anything yet Ron?" Kim asked over a walky-talky.

"Nothing but a bunch of stuff that looks like Rufus walked on." Ron replied looking over the museum floor from his hiding place on the second floor. "Wait, I see something…"

"What? Where?" Kim asked looking around on the first floor of the museum.

"I can see down the top of the hottest redhead I have ever seen." Ron said with a smug tone, and laughed when Kim pressed crossed her arms over her chest and let her sunglasses slide down her nose to glare up at Ron.

"You better be talking about me, handsome." Kim smirked up at him before leaning a little over and winking toward him.

"Is there any other redheads that could qualify as the hottest? Nope never … wait KP, Three O'clock I see some furry demon spawns."

"Huh?"

"Monkeys."

"Oh. OH!" Kim instantly dropped into mission mode, and looked in the direction Ron said. Sure enough she did spot a ninja garbed monkey peak around from the back of a pillar before jumping back into its hiding place.

"Time to go to work, Ron!" Kim said dropping her trench coat and pulling off her sunglasses.

"I'm already on top of it, KP!" Ron said as he ran in the direction of where the monkeys were hiding but stopped when he saw someone approaching his girlfriend from behind. "KIM BEHIND YOU!"

Kim spun around just in time to block a strike from Monkey Fist. "You are just so predictable, Ms. Possible," Monkey Fist laughed before throwing a few more half-hearted strikes.

"You're getting sloppy," Kim said as she easily deflected and countered the ninja's attack.

"Am I now, Kimberly?" Monkey Fist grinned evilly. "Or maybe … I'm just taking a play from your new lover's playbook, _KP_."

Kim narrowed her eyes, and then paled in terror. "RON!" She yelped spinning around to find Gill and Monkey Fist's Ninjas hanging Ron by a strand of slime over the artistic centerpiece, which was basically a giant dagger pointed upwards.

"I can handle this, KP, stop um!" Ron barked before the ninjas threw throwing stars at the single strand of ooze holding him above the razor sharp blade, weakening Ron's lifeline.

"What will it be, Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist asked, holding a painting under both arms. "My hands are full. Easy catch. I would be no trouble for you if you can catch me before I reach my jet outside. But to do that, you must take the risk of leaving your love to fall to his death. Decisions, decisions Kimberly, what will it be. Catch the bad guy or catch your lover from falling to his untimely and painful death?"

Kim didn't hesitate as she pulled her grapple gun hairdryer and fired just beyond where Ron was hanging. She took a running swing and caught him just as the string of slime gave way and landed on the opposite side of the museum studio. She turned just to see the far door slam.

"Dang it, Kim, you had him!" Ron complained as Kim cut him free with her laser lipstick.

"Amp down, Ron, it'll work out." Kim tried to sooth but Ron would not be detoured.

"Kim, do you have that little faith that I couldn't get out of that?" Ron asked, his face coloring slightly in exasperation. "A little swing and I would have hit the floor. I'd have got a pretty good bruise, but I'd be fine. You always do this, that artwork was probably priceless, and you let him go just to … Kim, you know better!"

Ron … I …" Kim was taken back by how he was taking this.

"Kim, today was just paintings, but what if it was a doomsday device?" Ron placed his hands on Kim's shoulders giving her a gentle shake. "I'm not important, Kim, I can take care of myself, don't worry about me. You worry about stopping the bad guys and let me deal with myself and keeping the minions off your back."

"Never … ever say that again." Kim stated her eyes flashing. "You are important; you are to me. So never say you're not important again. If it comes down to the wire I do trust you to take care of yourself … but I can't help but worry about you." She said pulling him to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm cool with that," Ron said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Just, let's concentrate on catching the baddies from now on, ok?"

"Ok," Kim nodded, before pecking his cheek quickly as she pulled her Kimmunicator. "Wade, they got away. See what you can find out where they went and what they're up to next. Also how about a ride home?"

"On it and on it, Kim" Wade replied typing into his computer, "helicopter will be on your hotel roof by the time you get back and packed up."

"Let's go. Tomorrow we face a threat far worse then Monkey Fist or Gill," Kim said as she linked her fingers with Ron.

"Oh?" Ron asked glancing to his girlfriend.

"Tomorrow we have to face the backlash at school from what happened Friday night." Kim nodded with a wistful smile.

"Yeah, Bueno Nacho getting slammed for those Diablo attacks probably will have everyone down in the dumps." Ron nodded with a slight sniffle.

"Ronald …" Kim growled warningly.

"I'm kidding, KP," Ron laughed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "And it'll be fine, I'll be right there holding your hand while we get slammed by questions and puppy dog stares from everyone."

"Just don't leave me, ok?" She asked, half jokingly.

"Never gonna happen, KP. I promise." Ron said leaning over and kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Several hours later the exhausted Kim and Ron climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Home sweet home …" Kim moaned as she sat down in her computer chair as Ron fell face first on her bed. "You know daddy may send you into a black hole if he finds you on my bed?"

"He didn't send me for you sitting in my lap and feeding me breakfast yesterday," Ron said with a muffled voice through the pillow. "He probably won't for this."

"You have a point," Kim giggled, before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a sec babe, don't leave before I get back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ron said not looking up from the pillow, letting his arm fall off from the side of the bed.

"What's this?" Ron asked as he felt a pair of boxers under the upper corner of the bed. He pulled himself to a setting position and looked down. At first he thought it was possible she was using a pair of his boxers as pajama pants, but then at closer look they weren't his, and were far too big to be Kim's sleep shorts.

Then he saw something under the pair of boxers and when he recognized the polo shirt he started to tremble slightly. 'What's Kim doing with Erik's cloths?' Ron thought to himself as he picked up the shirt and boxers, and as they rose from the floor something fell to the floor at his feet.

Ron felt like everything he had eaten all weekend was going to rise up his throat when he recognized the dried out, used latex covering laying at his feet. "Oh God …"

"_I didn't kiss him."_

"_Oh that's good…"_

"_I wanted to though …" _

"… _Too much information, KP …"_

"Kim …" Ron shook his head but unable to look up from the item on the floor.

_Kim muttered something under her breath and turned a bright crimson and stared down at her lap. _

"_What was that KP?" Ron gulped, feeling the awkward weight pressing on him. _

"_I said … I said I've never … I've not had… I'm a virgin ok?" Kim said looking at everything but Ron or anything in his direction. _

"_Really, I mean," Ron scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, you and Josh went out for a long time and … I always figured and … um …"_

"_We didn't really get that far, Ron," Kim blushed again, still avoiding eye contact. _

"_Erik?" Ron asked again. _

"_Eww!_ _I told you, we didn't even kiss," Kim said a bit flustered, "Besides, how sick and wrong would that be? I mean … was he even capable of that?"_

"She … she lied to me …" Ron whispered. He gripped the shirt and boxers in violently shaking hands as tears sprang to his eyes as he stared at the used condom at his feet.

Kim claimed she didn't know if Erik was 'made for that' but Ron knew. He had gym class with Erik while he was there. Group showers told Ron just how much detail Drakken went to make Erik the ultimate guy for any girl. "Of course …" Ron said out loud, "How could she say no to _that_ …"

"I feel a lot lighter now," Kim laughed as she returned to the bedroom, but the laughter died when she saw Ron shaking almost violently and tears flowing like rivers from his heartbroken chocolate brown eyes. "Ron what's wrong?"

"I would have been able to get over it, Kim," Ron said in a strange tone. "Sure I would have been upset … but how are we going to be in a relationship if you won't tell me the truth on something as important as this …"

"I don't understand …" Kim tilted her head as her eyes flooded with concern.

"I don't want anymore lies …" Ron said tossing her Erik's cloths. "How did these get here?"

"What's going on Ron? I don't know where these came from, where'd you find them?" Kim asked, making his shaking intensify.

"**I SAID NO MORE LIES, KIM**!" Ron screamed, turning his face toward her, his heartbroken eyes turning into rays of anger. "WHEN DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH ERIK? THAT'S ALL I WANT TO KNOW!"

"What?" Kim back paddled, never in her memory has she ever seen Ron this angry, nor has she ever heard him yell at her like this. "I never have, I told you Ron, I've never done that."

"Ok, then maybe you can better explain WHAT THIS IS!" Ron said picking up the condom and holding it right in front of her face. "This thing's been used, Kimberly, that means it's been inside somebody and on somebody else, and I'm going to take a WILD GUESS and say that it's spent some time inside **YOU**."

"Ron … there has to be a rational …" Kim tried in a soothing voice but Ron blew his top yet again.

"**OH YES**! I do know a very r-rational explanation," Ron said his voice starting to shake, as he stared into her frightened wide eyes. "You had sex with a guy you barely knew for a week … And after that you were so desperate to have someone to hold on to when he turned out to be phony that you decided to settle for your loser best friend. Hey, Ron can't get a date if his life depends on it, he'll make me feel better for sleeping with a Synthodrone!"

"Ron, stop it …" Kim shook her head, backing away a step. Anyone else saying this she would have already sent them on a one way ticket to the floor, but for some reason every angry word seemed to jerk at her very soul.

"Why, do you have a better explanation?" Ron asked tears staining his cheek. "How … how can I trust you, Kim? How can I trust you when you won't tell me the truth on important stuff like this … how?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Kim responded, her own tears starting to flow. "I swear, I swear to you and our friendship … on our new relationship, I have never slept with anyone else … I have no idea how those got in here. Please, you have to believe me!"

"I … I …" Ron's voice broke into a sob before he stepped toward the door. "I want to believe you but … I can't …" He shook his head. "I can't do this Kim. I can't be with you if I can't trust if you're telling me the truth … It's over Kim … I don't think we should see each other for a while … maybe ever again …"

"What …" Kim's blood ran cold. "Ron, don't … there's gotta be a reason, therehastobedontdothispleasedontgo!" She said in one breath as she reached for him but he pulled away before her finger tips could touch him.

"I can't believe Bonnie was actually right …" Ron said in a soft voice as he opened the door. "Later … KP …" Ron said before walking past the stunned Mrs. P, Jim and Tim who were standing at the hallway just outside the door.

No sound was made by the four Possible as Ron walked down the stairs or when they heard the kitchen door slam on the first floor. Anne Possible watched with her hand over her mouth, before turning to see her daughter collapse to her knees with a look of sheer terror on her features. "But … but … you promised …" She whispered as her eyes lost focus.

"Jim, Tim, go to your room." Anne shaky voice ordered.

"But mom …" they said in unison.

"I SAID NOW!" Anne ordered, but for the first time they disobeyed their mother. They all ran to the eldest child of the family as a heartbreaking wail echoed through the walls of the home.

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
